


Chapter 3

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: Locked in Heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Favorite Dead Side Characters traversing the afterlife with all the crazy shenanigans of a romcom sitcom (because I totes have the headcanon that when angels die, they just end up back in heaven somewhere). Starring Bobby Singer, Ash, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Pamela Barnes, Mary Winchester, Balthazar, Gabriel, Samandriel, and Meg Master. Guest Starring Chuck and Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3

Mary fell through another heaven with the dead angel, getting tired and nauseous from all the jumping.

“I hate you, you know that, Balthazar?” said Mary, giving the British man a death glare like nothing else. She could feel Balthazar’s true form hover over her, bent down to fit into the room. She shivered, stepping back, her head hurting from looking at Balthazar’s true form. The entity still intimidated her horribly.

“Oh, get over it, you baby, you’re not the one trying to steer us towards a certain dimension hurtling through space and time without a tardis. Do you know how many heavens there are out there? Millions. It’s like finding a needle in a haystack, love.

“Don’t call me love, jerk.”

“What, am I supposed to call you bitch in return? Is this a reverse thing?”

“You’re calling me a bitch?”

“Never mind. That must be a generational thing with you Winchesters.”

“My kids call each other jerk and bitch?”

“I tend to think that it’s Dean trying to overcompensate on his masculinity, because, let’s face it—he’s being _painfully heterosexual_ , but it’s not my place to tell him that, now is it?”

“Can you…can you please explain that.”

Balthazar gave her a look.

“Oh, no, sweetheart, I’m not opening up thirty something years of ever changing sexuality from a model of a man. No thank you, Castiel’s his boyfriend, not me, even if Dean himself doesn’t know it yet.”

Mary shook her head, tired trying to wrap her head around anything the man said anymore.

“Where _are_ we, anyways?” asked Mary, glancing around the room. It was a small room in an average home. A living room. In the corner, there was a Christmas tree. It was a moderate tree, a bit small and with only a few decorations. But it was nice. It was warm. It was nicer than any Christmas she had with her parents. And it was a warm as the Christmases she’d give to Dean, they ones she wanted to give to Sam.

“ _You can only open a few before your father gets out of bed_.”

The woman’s voice sounded like warm hot chocolate and snow angels. Mary could here the sound of a child run down what could have been stairs.

“Okay!”

It was the voice of a young woman. She ran right passed Mary and Balthazar in a onesie fit for a five year old. Something about the excitement just made Mary smile.

She knew some people didn’t see them in their heavens, that they were too consumed by their want to remember that they would completely dismiss the two of them as if they were pieces of furniture. Mary liked those heavens the most. She felt like they were the most at peace.

“Nope, this is _definitely_ not it,” said Balthazar, putting his hand on her shoulder once more. Before she could even blink, they were hurtling once more into another heaven. She hit the ground hard, rolling a couple of feet before she could stop herself. She began to throw up, not understanding how a soul could exactly throw up, but feeling the hurt all the same.

“ _Humans_ ,” scoffed Balthazar.

“Just,” said Mary, trying to keep herself semi-stable, “Just tell me we’ve gotten to the right heaven.”

Balthazar looked around.

“I don’t know. Can you perhaps tell me something about her? Like what she looked like? What she liked? Anything?” asked Balthazar.

“I…I don’t know anything about her. I just know her name is Pamela Barnes and I’m supposed to find her to get to the bottom of why that guy Metatron wanted me,” said Mary, standing up. She was still wobbling back and forth, but at least she had her not-stomach in control now.

She glanced around. They were on the outskirts of what seemed to be outside of a huge stadium.

“Either really into football or really into music, I’d say,” said Balthazar. Mary nodded slowly, taking in her surroundings. It was night. There were roars coming from the stadium, people screaming for a band…she couldn’t hear exactly which one, but she knew they weren’t shouting a football team name.

“I really wish Ash was here,” sighed Mary.

“You say that a lot, you know that? I mean, you have a husband and you’ve only known the guy for maybe twenty minutes? Isn’t that a bit quick?” said Balthazar. Mary gave him a look.

“Really? Ash seems like a really nice guy, but I wish he was here because he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Unlike us, who are just popping from one heaven to the next. We’ve been to about half a dozen hundred heavens, and still nothing.”

“This isn’t a science, you know? I’m sorry I didn’t go to MIT, I was too busing _being a bloody angel_.”

They glared at each other, though, Mary had to turn away, her intimidation from Balthazar’s true form creeping up once more.

“I should have known some souls would be running over to me. Seems as though souls pop up in _my_ heaven every time there’s a problem around this place.”

Mary turned behind her to find a young woman with dark hair and beautiful gray eyes smirking at her.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Winchester,” said the woman, extending her hand, “I haven’t actually learned much about you from the boy consciously, but I’ve gotten a good gist of who you are by just being around them.”

Reluctantly, Mary shook the woman’s hand. Before Mary could open her mouth, the woman talked.

“Yes, I am the one you are looking for. Pamela Barnes, unwisely at your service.”

Suddenly, Mary felt the weight of somebody toppling over her. Mary groaned, whoever or whatever was on her heavier than she was.

“I’m sorry about that, I’m pretty good at jumping around in these heavens, but I must have slipped on something on my way here.”

The guy stood up. Mary couldn’t stop her mouth from twitching into a smile. She turned and saw that ridiculous mullet once more. He was extending his hand to her.

“No problem,” said Mary. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. She glanced around. All she saw was Jo.

“Where’s Ellen and Bobby?” asked Mary, confused.

“You’re not the only one who had trouble holding on. It’s hard transporting large groups across space and time without any actual transportation involved. They’re somewhere lost in these heavens. I’m just glad I got here with Jo.”

For a moment, Mary and Ash just stared at each other.

“Uh…Hello? No, ‘Hey, Jo, nice to see that you somehow managed to get here too’?”

Mary shook off whatever was happening and smiled at Jo. She immediately let go of Ash’s hand. Why was she still holding it, anyways?

“Sorry—It’s good to see you again, Jo. Glad you’re safe and got here all right,” said Mary, walking over to Jo and giving her a hug.

“Good to see that we have most of your group. You want me to see if I can find where Bobby and Ellen landed? They must be stranded out there without the know how to move from heaven to heaven,” said Pamela, walking over to Ash.

“That may be helpful,” said Ash, taking out a sheet of paper and pencil. Mary was confused.

“But…but _I_ moved from one heaven to the next without know how,” said Mary, not understanding what they meant. Ash and Pamela glanced at each other, then too Mary.

“Explain.”


End file.
